A conventional bed is fixed, so when a user sits on the bed to read book or watch TV, he/she has to put a pillow behind the waist or leans against a bedside cabinet so as to support the waist. Such a conventional bed cannot be adjusted toward a desired angle randomly. Moreover, a fatigue will cause after sitting on the bed for a long time.
A rollaway bed is therefore developed so that the user can adjust a sitting angle, however, when the user sits on the rollaway bed by lifting a front plate, he/she moves away from the bedside cabinet without taking objects on the bedside cabinet easily.
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, a rollaway bed for moving close to a wall contains a base 10, a front support stand 11, a driving rack 12, a rear support stand 13, and a lifting frame 14. In addition, a mattress 15 is fixed on the front support stand 11, the driving rack 12, the rear support stand 13, and the lifting frame 14. The base 10 includes two rails 101 formed on two sides thereof and used to fit two side rods of the driving rack 12, a connecting shaft 102 is rotatably connected with a respective one of the two rails 101. The front support stand 11 includes a first column 111 arranged on a front end thereof and two second columns 112 fixed on two sides thereof, and between the two second columns 112 is defined a horizontal column 113 from which a first swing arm 114 extending outwardly so as to join with a first drive cylinder 121 on the driving rack 12. The driving rack 12 includes two connection posts 122 disposed on a middle section thereof and coupling with the first drive cylinder 121 and a second drive cylinder 123, and each connecting post 122 has at least one seat 124 secured on an outer side thereof, such that the front support stand 11 is in connection with the rear support stand 13. The driving rack 12 also includes two H-shaped extending holders 125 extending downwardly from a front end and a rear end thereof, and each H-shaped extending 125 has two rollers 126 mounted thereon and at least one coupling member 127 for connecting with a bar 128, such that the driving rack 12 is coupled with the lifting frame 14. The rear support stand 13 and the lifting frame 14 are joined together by ways of at least one pillar 131 and at least one first connector 141, and the lifting frame 14 includes an extending shank 142 formed on a rear end thereof and at least one second connector 143 mounted on the extending shank 142. The rear support stand 13 includes a lateral stem 132 on which a second swing arm 133 is arranged, such that the first drive cylinder 121 is rotatably coupled with the second swing arm 133.
In operation, a front section of the rollaway bed is moved close to the wall to take objects on the bedside cabinet. Nevertheless, such a rollaway bed cannot be slanted toward a desired angle according to using requirement.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.